


The Dragon of the South

by echoicdreamscape



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoicdreamscape/pseuds/echoicdreamscape
Summary: Rangi embarks on a quest to regain her honor five years afterThe Shadow of Kyoshi. Her perfectionistic self-image crumbling, she leaves Kyoshi and their team behind to learn from the dragons. However, her journey is more perilous than anticipated.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

_Screams of terror fill the air as_ daofei _flee the small, broken-down village they had been ransacking. Tied up women and children who have been shoved aside hide their heads in their knees, accepting their fates. Blood from the men who had tried to defend their village still stream in the streets. Pounding footsteps kick dust into the air, but the_ daofei _know by now they can’t escape the overwhelming wave of heat that approaches from behind them. A flapping sound beats ever-closer as they turn to meet their fate. They can barely see above them as the heatwave distorts their vision of their predator who is cast into shadow by the bright sun behind them. But they don’t have to see the red figure to recognize them._

_“It’s the Dragon of the South!” one_ daofei _screams in despair as he shields his eyes from the blazing figure above them. The last thing he sees is a billowing flame before everything turns to black._

* * *

Kirima fiddles with her waterskin as she observes the firebender pace in front of her. They’ve been sitting alone in the courtyard of the Avatar mansion in Yokoya. Kyoshi had been whisked away by Atuat, who’d been called back from the Sei’naka island for advanced healing. Kirima has watched Rangi pace grooves into floorboards, trenches of dirt in grass, and nearly tunnels into sand over the years they’ve traveled together off and on. However, the last time Rangi had looked so upset (which she always does, to be fair) was back in Hujiang five years ago. 

“What? Can’t go two days without some Kyoshi action?” The waterbender jokes. 

Rangi immediately stops in her tracks and throws her a withering glare. Well, it would wither anyone else. Kirima puts both hands behind her head and leans back. “I can’t think of another reason why you’d be so upset. Kyoshi will be fine! It’s just a sword in the gut! She’s had worse!”

The firebender says nothing as she transfers her glare to the ground. “I could have prevented it,” she mutters. “I’m lacking in ability.” She kicks at the dirt, and of course a gust of wind blows it toward the waterbender.

Kirima slams her eyelids closed and raises a shield of water on instinct that blocks the incoming dirt particles. “Do you have to!” she exclaims. Rangi scrunches her face in what may be an apology.

“You can’t protect her from everything, Rangi,” she says. “You have to trust that she can take care of herself.”

Rangi raises her voice. “I know she can take care of herself! It’s me!” Her volume falls to a whisper. “She got stabbed trying to protect me…again…this keeps happening.”

Kirima sighs and runs a hand through her hair. It had started with a once in a million chance that a pirate lucked on. She’d managed to sneak a metal spear into her barrage of ice spears which had flown right through Rangi’s fire wall and into her thigh. Despite her protests, Kirima had thrown the other woman over her shoulder and sprinted away to heal her as Kyoshi wreaked havoc behind them. Then, there was the near-miss a couple weeks later when an angry Saowan clan member who must have held onto a grudge challenged Rangi to an Agni Kai. Rangi managed to maintain her record of not losing duels, but not before the other firebender had barely grazed her with a dirty fire fist blow. Now, after a common thief had stabbed a distracted Kyoshi while pretending to trip, it seemed like Rangi’s perfect image of herself had shattered and she was primed to make more and more mistakes in a vicious cycle of self-destruction. 

Her temper was shorter than ever and Kirima had heard multiple times the fights she’d had with Kyoshi, both trying not to lose themselves to tears. If Kirima knew one thing about the Avatar’s wife, it’s that she accepts no faults, no lapses in judgment or ability. The recent injuries Rangi had obtained and measures the others had taken to protect her had stained her view of herself. 

“You can’t always be perfect, Rangi.”

“But I can be better.” Rangi clenches her hands into fists so tightly her knuckles turn white.

* * *

Kyoshi awakens to a blissful lack of pain in her stomach. She and Kirima had performed emergency healing, but they needed Atuat to make sure there wouldn’t be any permanent damage. She felt guilty splitting the healer apart from Hei-Ran again, but…her train of thought stops when she sees her wife standing next to her bed. Worry fills her stomach under her fresh scar as she sees familiar shame cloud Rangi’s expression. It’s the same look Rangi has before and after their fights, the same look that has no place ever belonging on her wife’s face. 

They speak at the same time.

“Don’t blame your-“

“I’m leaving.”

The worry in her stomach sinks heavily into dread. Rangi won’t meet her eyes. “For how long?”

“As long as it takes.” Her wife takes her hand. Kyoshi tries to memorize the familiar warmth.

“For what?” Kyoshi doesn’t really want to hear the response. 

“For me to become stronger.” Rangi kisses Kyoshi’s forehead before kissing her deeply on the lips. Kyoshi leans up into the kiss, trying to savor the moment, not knowing when she’ll be able to see or touch Rangi again.

“I’ll be back,” Rangi whispers against her lips. Kyoshi knows that as with all the others she’s made, Rangi will keep this promise. She draws back and stands to crisp military posture. “I’ll be back when I once again deserve to be your bodyguard.”

* * *

Rangi sails back to her home island with Atuat, bringing only her survival gear. She’d left with haste, departing with a final threat to Jinpa that if he didn’t make sure Kyoshi ate and slept regularly, she’d set him sufficiently ablaze that they’d have to store him in an urn. She’ll leave her armor in her old room; she won’t need it where she’s going. As the ocean breeze blows salt into her hair, she remembers an old tale from the Junior Corps.

They say that firebenders who lost their honor due to self-doubt during the Great Wars were no longer of use to the Fire Nation. Hundreds of years ago, they were forcibly left on the Kolong Massif and their fates were left to the whims of the dragons. The few who returned were blessed with newfound discipline and rare abilities bestowed by the original firebenders. They claimed that the sun had greeted them after climbing to the peak and were heralded as great warriors after demonstrating their terrifying new powers. 

Rangi tucks an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She doesn’t know how much of those stories to believe, but she’s willing to risk everything to reclaim her honor.

“So, you left your sworn position and your _wife_ to hike up a mountain,” Hei-Ran says dryly. Her arms are crossed as she appraises Rangi sourly. The two stand in the library where Rangi had tried to sneak into to do some last-minute research about the massif. Naturally, her mother had found out about her return almost immediately and had accosted her. Atuat had wisely disappeared in the meantime.

“To regain my honor!” Rangi argues. She holds back from stomping on the floor.

“Rangi, it’s about time you learn when to relinquish your pride.” Her mother absentmindedly feels up to where her topknot used to be.

Rangi scowls deeply. She thought that at least her mother of all people would understand. After all, this was the woman who instilled her sense of honor from a young age. “That’s easy for you to say, mother. I carry the honor of our entire clan now!” 

“And what about your heart?” Hei-Ran's voice quiets as her expression turns sympathetic.

“I have no need for that when I live in disgrace,” Rangi replies harshly. She doesn’t believe her own words. She had been pushing down her tears about leaving Kyoshi, fearing that if she allowed them to fall, they would never stop. She slumps to the floor, feeling the energy leave her body.

Her mother carefully sits down and folds her legs. “Sei’nakas have always been faulted with perfectionism. We have long thought it to be our greatest strength, but recently I've reconsidered that it may actually be a weakness.” Rangi continues looking at the floor while Hei-Ran reaches over and lays a hand on her knee. “Rangi, your compassion and your devotion define you more than anything.” 

The elder Sei’naka stands. “But, if this is the path you choose, I will support you. I admire your heart, but you are also the most distinguished warrior of our clan. I cannot deny the pride I feel about your unwavering drive for self-improvement.” She looks thoughtful. "Besides, if you indeed find the dragons, they may teach you that honor is not what you think." _And maybe they will burn you to a crisp for leaving your wife behind,_ she thinks to herself.

Rangi finally looks up with tears in her eyes. “I won’t let anyone down. Not you, Kyoshi, nor myself.”

“Stand then, Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 8617 of the Era of Kyoshi,_

_I have arrived at the foot of the Kolong Massif. A rocky shore lays behind me as I behold the great basalt mountains that tower above me. I estimate the peak to be about 4200 km high and the temperature to be 35 degrees. I am glad that I have left my armor at home, for carrying such a heavy burden in this heat would waste unnecessary energy and consume excessive resources. Indeed, the greatest burden I carry besides my shame is 1.5 weeks’ worth of water since there are no sources of water on the massif. I anticipate a 4-day climb, assuming I am not burdened by injuries or other distractions._

_I do not know what awaits me at the top, but I am hopeful that I will meet a dragon. I have seen numerous flying over the Fire Nation, but have yet to greet one in closer proximity._

_I keep this journal for posterity, in the event I do not make it back._

_Captain Rangi Sei’naka,  
Bodyguard to Avatar Kyoshi  
Fire Nation Army_

Rangi closes her journal and carefully places it into her rucksack. She takes a final look back at the ocean before emboldening herself to begin her daunting task. The dark grey mountains loom above her and she squints, trying to look for caves or dragons. 

Back at the Academy, their training regimen had included monthly challenges to race to the top of mountains and be the first to capture a flag. However, although those journeys lasted days, their duration was due to competition and not to the physical challenge of the hikes themselves. Rangi remembers the many duels she had won on rocky terrain and the amount of singed clothes she had to discard. The Kolong Massif, though, contains the tallest peak in the Fire Nation. She has not trained to hike so high on rock that requires extensive climbing, likely with poor footholds and crack climbing. The firebender stretches and breathes deeply before forging ahead.

* * *

The first couple hours go by uneventfully. Rangi passes the time by listening to the crunch of her ankle-high boots on the barely-noticeable path. She had replaced her Fire Army standard issue footwear for a more form-fitting pair to climb mountains. She expects to have to step on tiny chips as she approaches higher elevation. Her ears remain perked as she prepares for unknown dangers. Beads of sweat drip down her face and she pauses to remove her robe, leaving her in her sleeveless white shift. 

The third hour sees her mindlessly and quietly humming military tunes before she chooses to rest in the shade of a cliff above her. Rangi uncaps her waterskin and takes a quick swig as she observes the scenery before her. The great expanse of the blue ocean reflects the sun’s rays so strongly it almost blinds her. Rangi closes her eyes to feel the delicious warmth of the sun filling her with energy. She thanks her Fire Nation disposition for protecting her from the sunburns that sometimes plague her friends. 

Her friends…Rangi keeps her eyes closed and leans back on the rock as her mind wanders. What are her friends doing at the moment? How are they getting along now that she has been gone for three days? Is Jinpa fulfilling his promise to her? Has Lao Ge mysteriously reappeared as he does every now and then? Is Kyoshi sleeping as fitfully as she has, waking throughout the night, unused to sleeping alone at this point?

Rangi sighs as she reluctantly pulls herself out of her thoughts. She has twelve hundred more meters to climb today. The massif is unusually quiet. There are no aviary creatures, no small animals, and certainly no dragons to be seen. If dragons are there, they don’t appear to have any prey living on the massif…except her?

She returns her waterskin to her rucksack and pulls herself off the wall she had been resting on. This will be a test of endurance, and she has no time to rest for too long.

Far above her, a dark red figure narrows its golden eyes as it watches the small human continue her trek. 

* * *

Rangi awakens the morning of the second day to a crick in her neck from sleeping awkwardly on the thin bedroll she placed atop the hard ground. She sits up and slowly rolls her neck up and down, right to left, to ease the pain. But the crick stubbornly stays and she knows she won’t be able to turn her head very quickly for the next few hours. Rangi scowls before entering a meditative position while facing the rising sun. 

Sei’nakas are trained to meditate at sunrise and sunset while facing the sun. Sunrise, to greet the source of their power with respect and to feel energy rising in their bodies. Sunset, to bid farewell until the next morning and to wind down for the day. The others had shrugged at her habits, explaining them away as idiosyncratic firebending nonsense, but Kyoshi sometimes joins her at sunset (her wife overworks herself too much to awaken at sunrise).

Once the sun has risen, Rangi scarfs down some strips of dried and cured meat as she makes another entry.

_Day 8618 of the Era of Kyoshi,_

_I write this just after sunrise. Today is my second day on the massif. I estimate the temperature to be 20 degrees. Oddly, the temperature did not dip far below 20 degrees during nighttime. I am curious whether dragons prefer to nest here due to these conditions. I have yet to witness any._

_I am on track to ascend the top as planned. I hope I do not run into any setbacks today. My treks give ample time for self-reflection. I find myself regretting leaving my duty behind. Is not protecting the Avatar my life’s honor and purpose? Yet, I remain disgraced. Once again, I find myself looking upward. Perhaps my answer shall be there._

_Captain Rangi Sei’naka,_  
_Bodyguard to Avatar Kyoshi_  
_Fire Nation Army_

The muscles in Rangi’s legs twitch and throb as she collapses onto the ground. She lays on her back and stares at the yellow sky. At 2700 meters up she finds her breath coming less easily, which is uncomfortable for firebenders, who prize breath control. She spent the second half of her climb that day breathing quickly but not receiving enough oxygen and despising every second of it. Yet, another day has gone by without much to report. Unexpectedly, she has not had to free climb very high; four meters was the highest, and she completed the task easily. 

Boredom is the most challenging part of her journey, even more so than the physical exertion. There’s no other way to put it. Her mind feels grey and slow. Time passes so slowly with an unchanging terrain, the constant heat, and only her footsteps keeping her company. Rangi chastises herself. She had been used to isolation and limited human contact since her Academy days. Now she’s grown complacent since she spends every day with her team.

Well, almost every day. For what must be the hundredth time that day, she wonders how the others are faring as she makes camp after meditating with the sunset. What they must think of her. Her mind returns to her mother’s parting message. _If you do find the dragons, they may teach you that honor is not what you think._

What could that mean? What knowledge does her mother have about dragons that she does not? She thinks back to the time soon after her father had passed…

_...mother looking carefully behind her, making sure no one was following her, not noticing the young girl already successfully using stealth maneuvers…_

_…four-year-old Rangi hearing her mother’s hushed whispers and being unable to resist peeking around the corner…_

_…suppressing a scream and shielding her eyes as a white flame filled her field of vision, her eyes wanting to dart back and forth to make sure her mother was okay…_

_…squinting up into the sky as a golden silhouette flew away, never to return…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As expected, I find myself speeding things up. I had originally planned to write a chapter for each day, but I'm too impatient and I don't know enough about hiking up mountains. I will also not be able to update frequently since this semester is getting busier and busier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at writing a multi-chapter fic since my writing is usually quite concise. Updates will hopefully be every 1-2 weeks, but this is a really busy semester for me.
> 
> P.S. I'm obsessed with this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNVvvBL0HhI


End file.
